KHR hacker hitman
by chibi vocaloid
Summary: Sawada Natsu and Iemitsu come home after 10 years to find that their family isn't the same as before but only Tsuna is hiding a big secret and so is his friends. Please read, There is no yaoi, OOC Tsuna and also Hacker Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sawada Natsu and Iemitsu come home after 10 years to find that their family isn't the same as before but only Tsuna is hiding a big secret and so is his friends. Please read, There is no yaoi, OOC Tsuna and also Hacker Tsuna

Hibari Yukari has long light pink hair, slightly narrowed pink/purple eyes. Her personality is energetic and slightly sadistic at times, she can also be aloof when serious. She dislikes bacon and overreacts when near it and she also dislikes adults and doesn't trust them much but is okay with Tsuna's mom and Takashi's dad, she likes jelly and steak and has a small crush on Takashi but doesn't show it. Her weapon is throwing needles and a small dagger and her flame is storm, she is extremely smart even though she does not pay attention in class. Her ring is specially handmade by her and her box was handed down to her and both are called the twin dragon ring/box. She is a hitman/hacker and her brother Hibari Kyoya is a hitman. She is in the discipline committee as the second head.

Tsuna is pretty much the same but is smart and strong and has a twin who went to Italy when he was 5. He dislikes his dad and he likes his mom and his friends, he likes his brother but at the same not he doesn't. He is a hacker and has skills like a hitman and he is in the discipline committee.

Natsu is Tsuna's twin and has blond tamed hair and is cocky, he has been in Italy nearly all his life and is kind of a brat but is also kind. He loves his dad and his weapon is gloves, he also has sky flames but they are not pure like Tsuna's. He is the soon to be vongola decimo.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hi this is the beginning of my new story hope you enjoy it

Tsuna: yay another story

Chibi: yup and I even made you a hacker

Tsuna: Yay and I will do the disclaimer for you Chibi-chan does not own KHR

On with the story

* * *

Tsuna walked home from school as he would do every day, but when he reached his house he heard his mom humming happily and cooking more than usual.

"mom why are you cooking so much?" Tsuna said in a curious tone

"oh Tsu-chan your bother, his tutor and your father are coming home" Nana said with a squeal

"oh, I'll be in my room then" Tsuna said and headed to his room

In his room he took out his laptop and started to hack into the vongola website, he found out that his brother is the soon to be vongola decimo and his tutor is the sun acrobaleno Reborn.

He heard a knock on his window and saw Hibari Yukari standing there with Hibari Kyoya motioning him to come out, he closed his laptop and walked to his window, opened it and jumped out.

"Hey Tsuna we just found out that your brother is the Vongola 10th what are you going to do?" asked Yukari

"I'll just play dumb Yuka-chan" Tsuna answered

"Tsunayoshi this is the number one hitman reborn, just keep your mind closed or think in another language" Kyoya said

"hai hai Kyoya, I'll think in Swedish or Finish" Tsuna said waving his hand dismissively

"Okay just be careful bye Tsuna" Yukari said

And both Hibaris nodded and jumped off his balcony and he went back inside, closed his window, deleted his computer history and headed downstairs.

'knock knock'

"oh Tsu-chan can you get the door please" Nana said with puppy eyes

"H-Hai Kaa-san, can you please stop doing that?" Tsuna said and walked to the door and opened it

Tsuna's POV

I opened the door and found myself looking at the people who disappeared from my life when I was 5 years old

_Flashback_

_5 year old Tsuna watched as his brother went into the limo heading to the airport in the middle of the night with their father and a spark of hate grew, his father and brother left without a second thought and no hesitation._

_When they left he heard crying from down stairs, he headed downstairs and saw his mother crying at the table, he walked towards his mother and hugged her telling her that it'll be okay and that he'll be with her always._

_Flashback end_

_Normal POV_

"oh Natsu Iemitsu come in and who would you be young one? Asked Tsuna acting like his mother

"I'm reborn" said the baby now known as reborn

"Well come right in we have a feast waiting so I hope your hungry" Tsuna said with a bright smile

"Hai" said Reborn

And the group walked into the dining room and sat down, Tsuna helped his mother bring out the food and when that was finished everyone started eating the heavenly feast until there was nothing left.

"Gomen, but I'm going to my room now oyasumi minna" Tsuna said smiling apologetically

"Oyasumi Tsu-chan/Tsuna" everyone said

Tsuna went upstairs to his room locked the door and started to hack the vongola website and after two minute he had access to all of the vongola information, in the search bar he searched up Vongola decimo and downloaded all the information into his laptop, closed down the website and did his homework, then he washed up and fell asleep.

* * *

~The next day~

As usual Tsuna woke up at 4:15, took a quick shower, changed into his DC uniform, made his bento, had breakfast and left for school

* * *

~~Natsu's room~~

BANG

Natsu shot up and was ready to scream but when he saw Reborn he remembered that today was his first day at school and his first chance to look for his guardians, he shot out of bed and got ready for school, after saying goodbye to his parents he took off to school.

* * *

~~Namimori Middle~~~

"Ohayo I'm Yukari and I'll guide you to you class here is you schedule, follow me newbie" A girl said when he was about to enter the school gate

"H-Hai Yukari-san" Natsu stammered, 'that girl is really cute' he thought

They walked to the class 1B "okay here is your class Sawada-san" Yukari said

"arigato Yukari-san" Natsu said as he knocked on the door

A lady came out and said to wait there until she says his name then to come in and introduce himself

"Okay Class we have a new student here today please come in Sawada Natsu" Ms Silvia said to the class

"Hi I'm Sawada Natsu and you may call me Natsu, I'm fluent in Italian and Japanese and I love being in the outdoors" Natsu said coming in

"Okay Sawada-san you may sit there in the back next to Amora-san, Amora-san please raise your hand" said ms Silvia and a black haired girl raised her hand

* * *

~~~In the DC office~~~~

"Kyoya-nii, Tsuna I've taken Natsu to his class" Yukari said walking into the DC office

"good job Yuka-chan"Tsuna said

"good job, now go partrol" Kyoya said

"hai" Yukari said

Yukari POV

I walk around Namimori Middle with my needles in hand when I see a gang about to harass some students, I run over to the gang and hit their vital points with my needles, they fall to the ground paralyzed, I hit another vital point and they fall unconscious (yes it does hurt).

And I walk around Namimori Middle again and after my shift I report to Kyoya-nii and sleep on the roof.

* * *

Hi this is my first chapter of Hibari Hitman/Hackers and I hope you like it sorry about my grammar and I will be updating weekly and the next Chapter is more about Yukari, Tsuna, Reborn and Kyoya

Chibi-chan out

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi um... gomen for the late update

Gokudera: finally I'm in this one

Chibi: yup you are so do the disclaimer please

Gokudera: fine, Chibi-chan does not own KHR

Let the story begin

* * *

Yukari was peacefully sleeping on the roof listening to the rustling of the leaves until she heard a voice and a very loud one at that, she opened her eyes and looked at the school floor beneath her, she saw Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Natsu fighting about something.

Gokudera Hayato is the school genius and also a delinquent, he has a short temper and a octopus shaped hair do.

They were so loud even from the roof she could hear them loud and clear.

" Sawada Natsu the vongola famiglia will fall if it's leader is you I'm more fit to be leader" Gokudera said as he smirked

" Hah try me" Natsu taunted

" DIE" Gokudera shouted and threw bomb blindly only to have them dodged

Yukari was angered that they were destroying school property and jumped down to bite them to death but got stopped by Reborn

* * *

~ After the fight ~

Yukari's anger built up during the fight and now that Rebprn said she could punish them she let all her anger on them. And a satisfying biting she returned to the DC office and reported to Tsuna and Kyoya.

"Tsuna your brother was disturbing the peace again, the first time I let him off because it was the fan girls but this time it was his fault so I gave him a beating" Yukari said with a sigh

"Gomen Yuka-chan but I can't control him, I may be older but he is the soon to be vongola decimo" Tsuna said with a smile

"Just please tell him when you get home" Yuakri said with a smile

"Hai Yuka-chan" Tsuna said nodding

* * *

~~At Tsuna's house~~

"Natsu-kun can you please stop destroying things at school?" Tsuna said with puppy eyes

"Why?" Natsu said curiously

"Because the Discipline committee will have to bite you to death like Yuka-chan did today"Tsuna said with worry

"Huh okay- WAIT YUKA-CHAN ARE YOU CLOSE TO HER?" Natsu yelled shocked that his twin is close to his crush (yes crush)

"Yes Yuka-chan, we are friends you know, why?" Tsuna said

"Can you get me close aniki, please?" Natsu said slinging an arm around Tsuna

"Okay" Tsuna said with a smirk, now knowing what his brother

' I guess' Tsuna also said in his head

"Thanks aniki" Natsu said with a smile

* * *

~~~Later in Natsu's room~~~

"Reborn when should I tell Tsuna about the mafia?" Natsu asked Reborn after dinner

"After this conversation, he needs to know as soon as possible" Reborn said with a serious expression

Natsu said "why so soon?"

"Because if enemies come he will need to know" Reborn said

"Okay Reborn" Natsu said with a frown

Natsu walked into Tsuna's room to see Tsuna playing on his laptop.

Tsuna's POV

I walk to Natsu's bedroom door and eves drop on the conversation

"Reborn when should I tell Tsuna about the mafia?" I hear Natsu ask Reborn

"After this conversation, he needs to know as soon as possible" Reborn replies

Natsu asks "why so soon?"

"Because if enemies come he will need to know" Reborn saiys

"Okay Reborn" I hear Natsu reply

And I run back to my room pick up my laptop and start playing League of Legends.

Natsu walks into my room and knocks on the wall and I stop playing.

"Yes Natsu-kun" I say with a tilt of my head

"I need to tell you something" Natsu says with a frown

"What?" I ask with fake curiosity

Natsu told me all the things that happened over the last 10 or so years and I listen carefully

"Okay so basically you left for Italy because you lit up some sky flame and got chosen for the title of Vongola Decimo and now you're back to find guardians" I summarised

"Yup basically" Natsu said with a sigh

"Cool" I said with a smile

'sigh' (Natsu)

"Goodnight Tsuna" Natsu said with a tired smile

"Goodnight otouto-chan "(sp?) I said with a yawn

Natsu left my room and I went to sleep after sending Yuka and Kyoya an email

* * *

~~~The next day at school~~~

I look at Natsu from my position in the class room and I look at Yuka, Natsu is staring into space and Yuka I sleeping silently with no intention to hide it.

I sigh and wake up Yuka at lunch and bring her to the roof, there I tell her what happen last night.

"Wao~" Yuka said with a smirk

"So he has a crush on me huh, I guess I'll play along for now" Yuka said thoughtfully

Normal POV

"okay~ his will be fun, Reborn do you want to join us?" Tsuna said smiling

"so you knew I was there huh" Reborn mumbled

"Okay" Reborn jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and sat next to Tsuna and Tsuna gave him the bento that he (Tsuna) made for him (Reborn).

The three ate in peaceful silence, listening to the wind and looking at the sky.

"hey you two?" Reborn asked breaking the silence

"hm" Tsuna and Yukari chorused

"Did you guys plus Hibari know about the mafia before Natsu or anyone told you?" Reborn said with a serious expression

Tsuna nodded to Yukari and she nodded back

"We can't tell you that Reborn but you'll find out eventually okay" Tsuna said uncharacteristically seirous

"hm...Okay but you have to tell me before Natsu get's the Vongola rings, deal?" Reborn said

Tsuna and Yukari said "Deal"

RRRIIINNNGGG

"we have to class now Reborn, Ciao acrobaleno" Yukari teased

'acrobaleno, Natsu wasn't supposed to say anything about that, I'll punish him at home' Reborn thought

* * *

~~~~At Home~~~~

Tsuna made sure he was alone, when he was sure he opened up his laptop and started his hacking job.

_"Log in as Cielobunny27?"_ a female voice said

"hai" Tsuna replied and it automatically logged him in but he had to do his passwords (passwordS)

* * *

~~~~~In Natsu's room~~~~~~

Natsu was being tortured by reborn for telling Yukari and Tsuna about him being an acrobaleno.

"Reborn I didn't tell them I swear-ahh" Natsu shouted in pain

"Hm if you didn't tell them I wonder how they knew, oh well no Natsu do you homework in 15 minutes, GO" Reborn sad

"HAI" Natsu said and started doing his homework

* * *

~~~~~~Yukari's Home~~~~~~

"Yukari I'm going for a job, okay" Kyouya(sp?) said

"Hai Kyoya-nii, I'll be doing my job to" Yukair replied going to fetch her laptop

"hn" And Kyoya left

Yukari turned on he laptop and a male voice said " _log in as Sadistyuka17"_

_"_Hai"Yukari said going into aloof/serious mode and typed in her passwords

~With Hibari~

"hn herbivores, be prepared to be bitten to death" Hibari said

"Run it's the famous Demon of Discipline!"

"Kamikuros"

* * *

Hi sorry for the late update uhh.. I don't really have a reason but I was getting a really good Idea for another story so i had to write it down before it disappeared. Please Read and Review peoples and the next chapter is about gathering the guardians.

Chibi-chan out

Ja ne


	3. NOTICE and Chapter three!

Chapter 3

READ NOTE

just below

Hi everyone I am going to rewrite this story without the OC because of one of my reviewer but I will leave this story here

Ciao and here is one last shortish chapter

* * *

Natsu shot out of bed when he felt a lot of cold water touch him and glared at the person holding the bucket making the said person grab a second bucket of water and pour it on him.

"hey stop it I'm sorry okay" Natsu shouted at the person he now recognised as Tsuna

"that's what you get for glaring at me when you wanted me to wake you up with something effective and it is 6:59" Tsuna said and hmp'ed and left

_Flashback_

_"Hey Tsuna can you wake me up 6:40 or something like that?" Natsu said running to Tsuna on the way home from school_

_"sure, but why?" Tsuna said with a curious look_

_"because Reborn is a Spartan tutor and he would hit me with a hammer" Natsu said with a pout_

_"okay, but how should I wake you up?" Tsuna asked_

_"umm... use, I don't know just use something effective" Natsu said before running off_

_"hmm... something effective okay" said a smirking Tsuna and he ran to Yukari's house to ask for Ideas( since she is a major sadist)_

_Flashback finished_

Natsu remembered the conversation and thought 'well at least he's better than Reborn'

Natsu POV

I rushed to the bathroom after remembering what time it is and took a quick shower, got changed and ran downstairs to the kitchen where he smelled Nana's cooking.

"Ohayo Kaa-san Tsuna, Tsuna where is Reborn?" I asked Tsuna and he said "Oh Reborn is on your head and he has been for the whole morning"

Silence

...

...

...

"WHAT" I screamed and something jumped on Tsuna's head and I glared

"REBORN YOU WERE ON MY HEAD THE WHOLE TIME" I screamed at Reborn who smiled innocently

"Of course I was didn't you notice, Tsuna even said 'hi' to me" Reborn said while acting innocent while Tsuna hugged him gently

"Bye Kaa-san I'm going to school now" Tsuna said and left after putting Reborn on his head and throwing my shoes at me

"hurry up Natsu!" He shouted

"C-Coming" I stuttered trying to recover from being hit by a pair of shoes

Normal POV

Natsu and Tsuna walked towards Namimori middle and Natsu ran to his classroom when he saw Hibari walking towards them.

"Hello Kyoya, do you need something?" Tsuna asked calmly

"hn" (yes Reborn won't stop following me it's so annoying) Kyoya said with a annoyed expression

"hmm that is a problem but don't worry I'll fix it~~ " Tsuna said in a sing song voice

"hn" (Okay) and Kyoya walked away

Tsuna's eyes darkened and he said to himself

"I'll guess I'm going for a little trip tonight" and he smirked his eyes brightened and he walk to his class room

* * *

~~After school~~

"Natsu~~ can you let me talk to Reborn" Tsuna said smirking creepier than Mukuro

"s-sure a-aniki come i-in" Natsu stuttered

"thank you no please leave us" Tsuna said still smirking

"h-hai" Natsu said and left

"Reborn can you please stop following Kyoya around he is getting annoyed" Tsuna asked (Demanded)

"okay but only if you tell Natsu that he can't order me around and if I get to use your phone to call Nono" Reborn said

"okay but I have a guest user on it so go on that one and don't even try to use the other one because it has fourteen different passwords" Tsuna said waving his hand dismissively and walked out of Natsu's room but not before telling Natsu he couldn't order Reborn around even when he was Vongola Decimo.

Natsu pouted but nodded

Reborn picked up Tsuna's phone and looked at it.

It was a orange I-phone 4 with an orb that replaced the home button, it also had a orange flame charm that hung from the top.

He switched it on and pressed the guest icon and pressed the phone icon and called Nono.

"Nono I have reported that all the file on Sawada Tsunayoshi is out of date he is smart, sly, strong and has the skills of a 1st class hacker" Reborn said with a serious tone

"Wow Reborn, do you think I should tell Iemitsu about this?" Nono replied (Iemitsu went back to Italy about somewhere in the second chapter)

"No let the man figure it out on his own" Reborn said smirking

"Okay but how about his friends?" Nono asked

"Tsuna's?" Reborn asked

"Yes" Nono replied

"well his two friends Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Yukari, Hibari Kyoya is known by the people around here as the demon of Namimori or by the middle schoolers the head prefect, he punishes people if they harm Namimori or if they disturbed the peace of it, he uses Tonfas and he is a good candidate for the Cloud guardian position, his attitude is aloof and sadistic and he has the skills of a professional hitman. Hibari Yukari is known as the only person that can calm Hibari down and the only one that can call him Kyoya-nii and she uses a dagger and needles, she is the second head prefect and is known to punish people if they do the same as what I said before her attitude is energetic and sadistic but she can be aloof at times, she has the skills to be both a hitman and a hacker." Reborn said "and I think Yukari and Kyoya would be a good addition to the Famiglia" Reborn added

"Okay I will see" Nono said and said "Ciao Reborn update me in a few weeks or if anything happens" and he hung up

Reborn stood up and walked to Tsuna's room to give the phone back; he gave the phone back and went to tort- train Natsu.

~~The next morning in school~~

"Hey Natsu can you help me with something?" Takashi said coming up to Natsu

"hm what is it?" Natsu asked

"My baseball has been dropping lately what should I do?" Takashi asked

"Hm how much do you practice a week?" Natsu asked

"About everyday for a couple of hours" Takashi said

"Well I think you should take a break and only practice every second day, you are over working your arm so it gets to tired and your skill drops" Natsu said smiling at Takashi

"Okay thanks I will" Takashi said and returned to his seat only to be crowded by girls and boys alike

* * *

~Later that day~

"Hey Natsu wait up" Takashi said running up to Natsu

"What is it Yamam-" Natsu started

"Takashi call me Takashi" Takashi said with a true smile

"Takashi then but umm... what do you need?" Natsu wondered

"I wanted to say thanks for the advice, it stopped me from doing anything stupid and I was wondering if you could be one of my real friends?" Takashi said with a sheepish smile

"Oh sure Takashi I would love to be your friend and I promise not to leave you" Natsu said with a bright smile

and they shook on it

Reborn smirked 'two down 4 to go'

* * *

End of chapter and the next story will be called the same but without Yukari okay and some thing might be a lot different

CIAO

arigato for actually reading any of my stories


End file.
